Maksym Rozvok
Maksym Rozvok AKA "Mack" is an adept user of Wing Magic and a master Mage. He traveled to Fiore in an attempt to find work since his own birthplace had long since dried up. After 4 years of traveling Mack has joined the Warrior Angel Guild and become a more outgoing person. Appearance Maksym's appearance seems to be that of a rich playboy, with expensive suit vests and ties adorning his muscular frame. He usually wears a grey dress shirt underneath a charcoal-gray vest, accented by a dark purple tie. On the bottom Maksym has matching charcoal suit pants and shined black dress shoes. On his left arm there is black script resembling that of an ancient, magic language. These letters are attuned to Mack's Sealing Magic and act as his seal. Maksym stands out among his peers due to his height and muscular body, not to mention his charming good looks. His hair is almost always slicked back unless he's under dire stress, in which it becomes messy and bedraggled. Mack interestingly owns a solid gold band that is situated on his pinky leading many to believe he is married, although Mack proclaims otherwise. Personality Maksym is a natural-born slacker and he dislikes any sort of work, he constantly complains about the rigorous jobs he takes on and how they "aren't worth the time or money." Despite this, Mack is dedicated and usually doesn't quit a job unless he severely disagrees with it, or something has come up. He believes that if a person is willing to give an inch they're willing to give a mile, and has become quite the frugal barterer among the merchants of Fiore. Maksym enjoys hunting for deals and buys whatever he deems "a good deal" regardless of whether he has use for it or not, he defends himself by the time-weathered line "but it's too good not to pass up, look at all I'm saving!" despite the obvious irony. History Most of Mack's life has been veiled in mystery from his actual birthplace to how he got his magic, there is almost nothing but speculation. What is known however, is that for most of his life Maksym was an heir to a minor noble who died sometime around three years ago, Mack then set off for Fiore, magic in tow, to start a whole new life. Magic and Abilities [[Wing Magic|'Wing Magic']] (羽魔法 Hane Mahou): Maksym's primary magic is Wing Magic ''which allows him to sprout wings to use for combat. Mack uses this magic mostly for utility due to the lack of actual combat he faces on the regular, instead he uses it for getting around at high speeds, easily outrunning opponents. * '''Raining Salvation '(雨が降っ救世 Ame ga fugguze): Mack releases his stored magical energy within his wings in the form of small, needle-like feathery bolts of magical energy. These "feathers" contain enough power to easily puncture welded armor and reinforced stone like butter, Maksym mostly uses this for immobilization rather than killing blows, hitting them in the legs to stop them. * Divine Catalyst '(神の触媒 ''Kami no shokubai): Maksym's "trump card", Divine Catalyst ''is a powerful Wing Magic spell that is casted over a large field. Mack charges his magical power before releasing it in similar bolts of magical energy like ''Raining Salvation ''except these are highly explosive, or releasing as soft, white feathers that begin to burn at the edges before glowing a bright orange and exploding. Needless to say, this spell requires immense amounts of magical energy but is very worthwhile for its power. * '''Plague Ammo '(ペスト弾薬 Pesuto dan'yaku): One of Maksym's spells used for immobilization, Plague Ammo ''fires purple-colored bolts of energy that poison opponents. Victims recount that the poison is like being completely exhausted, this is true as its primary use is to slow down enemies. * '''Flight '(フライト Furaito): Maksym's wings allow him to fly over vast distances at high speed allowing for a quick succession of pummeling blows. '''Sealing Magic (封印魔法 Fūin Mahō): This magic allows Mack the ability to seal objects and people. Maksym has small black lettering stitched all over his left arm that acts as a catalyst for his seal. * Divine Shielding '(ディバインシールド ''Dibainshīrudo): Maksym begins to charge the seal on his arm before fully activating it, when activated the seal begins to take form and the symbols on Mack's arm seem to pull off of his skin surrounding him.. This seal takes the form of a large, ethereal bubble surrounded by the markings on his arm, this bubble can protect the user against powerful magics, and it especially is suited for demonic magics such as Amaterasu or Devil Slayer Magic. '''Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): This magic gives Maksym the ability to induce sleep on a single or multiple targets. It may be accomplished through the flick of the casters bare hand or through an item such as a ring or a card. * 'Fall '(秋 Aki): Maksym makes full eye contact with the target before uttering "Fall" surrounding the victim in a black expanse of nothing. Victim's accounts state that it feels like there's a very heavy pressure forcing you down while your knees are about to buckle. This spell is extremely potent and allows the user to control when the target wakes up (to an extent), but it can only be used on one person at a time Category:Alvedrez Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Wing Magic User